Frayed
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: Stress is on the rise as F-Dynasty near the finals of the World Championships. A day out and some fresh air is what Julia's looking for when she comes across Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys. So what does he have to say about her anxiety?


_Hey all~_

_So I'm back with more Beyblade fanfiction! This time it's a little Tala/Julia friendship fic that takes place during G-Revolution before F-Dynasty's match with the Barthez Battalion. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Julia needed to get out if their hotel room. Raul was already out, probably in the park feeding the birds or something. The stress of being so close to getting into the finals was really starting to affect their already frayed nerves.<p>

"Hey Romero, I'm heading out!" she called out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon." When she didn't receive an answer, she shrugged. Maybe the stress was getting to him too?

_Nah, he's way too relaxed about everything to be stressed_, Julia reasoned. _He's probably trying to impress some poor girl outside._

The weather was beautiful that day. The sky was blue and, coincidentally, the birds were singing. But Julia couldn't really enjoy it. Sure she was confident in the dish with her trusty beyblade, Thunder Pegasus, but now her nerves begged to differ. No one could deny that everyone at this point in the competition was tense, but most of the semi-finalists had already been to the finals in previous tournaments. So where did that leave F-Dynasty?

"Julia?"

She turned around, coming face-to-face with a certain redhead. "Tala?"

"I thought I recognized that ridiculous get-up," he said, smirking. "Ignoring me, Julia? Or were you just deep in thought?"

Julia scowled. "This outfit isn't ridiculous, and believe it or not, I was trying to concentrate."

"On what, that brick wall you were about to walk into?"

Julia's brow shot up as she turned to look where she had been going, only to frown at the clear space ahead of her. "Liar..." she muttered.

"Wow, you really were trying to concentrate," Tala joked. "What could you possibly be thinking about that's more important than this beautiful day?" he asked, gesturing around them.

"The semi-finals, what else?" Julia said, folding her arms across her chest. "Our next match is tomorrow and we're facing the Barthez Battalion."

Tala chuckled. "That team is a joke, you won't have to worry about them," he said, watching as some birds were scared out of a tree by some rowdy kids. "And you're an okay 'blader, so you'll do fine."

Julia smirked. "Did I just get a compliment?" she asked teasingly.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Did I just give you one?"

Julia shrugged, sitting down on the nearest bench. "So, have you been training hard then?"

"Of course. At this point, I wonder who isn't," Tala walked around her, sitting down on the other side of the bench, leaving a large gap between them. "But... some 'bladers make it look so easy. Effortless."

Julia smirked. "Like Kai?"

"Maybe."

"You're jealous!" she accused, smiling widely as if he'd told her a huge secret. "Oh wow, ice boy is jealous of his partner! Who would've thought, huh?"

Tala folded his arms across his chest. "I am no such thing. Especially of him."

Julia crossed her legs, thinking. "Okay, fine."

"You're dropping it?"

"Yeah, why?"

A moment passed as Julia took the time to become fascinated by the nearby fountain and the kids who threw pennies into it.

"Have you ever made a wish with a penny?"

The question took Tala, once again, off guard. "No, I don't believe in that nonsense."

"Really? I do. Last time, I wished that Raul and I would make it to the semi-finals. Guess where we are now?"

Tala scoffed. "That's your skill talking, not the fountain."

"Another compliment... are you on auto-pilot or something?"

Tala bristled at the innocent remark. "You're hearing things."

"Whatever." Julia pulled out her purse and withdrew a shiny penny. "I believe in magic, so I'm gonna go make another wish." She stuck her hand out, her index and thumb holding an extra penny.

Tala rolled his eyes, but accepted the penny regardless and followed her on her short trek to the fountain.

"So, what are you gonna wish for, Tala?" Julia asked, twirling the penny between her fingertips as they reached the edge of the massive fountain.

He shrugged. "To... our success in the tournament," he said, flipping the penny by his thumb into the fountain.

Julia grinned. "To our success!" she said, mimicking him. "And if I'm lucky enough to get into the finals, I hope to see you there."

She smiled widely at him, and he couldn't help but return it. "Yeah, and then we can have our rematch. Maybe you'll come closer to beating me next time?"

"Oh just you wait!"

:-:

It was dark out by the time Julia slid her keycard into their hotel room door. She entered the room quietly, dumping her bag inside the closet, and sighed happily as she fell back onto her bed. She had expected the fresh air to clear her mind and calm her nerves, but a certain redhead had ended up doing that instead.

And she wasn't complaining.


End file.
